


Shopping

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Amy is busy trying on an outfit, the Doctor and Rory steal a moment for themselves. (Spoilers for S6, especially The Girl Who Waited.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day eight of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, advent challenge. Prompt is shopping.

Rory sighed. The bags in his arms couldn't be more than a few bits of clothing and gifts, but felt far heavier after their long day. It was one thing he had known--that Amy could shop hard when she put her mind to it--but it was her idea of relaxing. His was completely different. After their recent...adventures...he would rather be home with a pint and watching the game or...he hated to admit it, but a day on the Tardis in the vortex not doing anything much would be good. Not here, on a planet that was a shopping mall and seven hours gone.

He wondered where the Doctor had gotten to.

"Oh, this is beautiful," Amy said. She was holding a dress up to herself, red and knee length. Rory did think it looked nice. "I have to try it on. Come on."

Rory sighed and dutifully followed. Even if she hadn't asked, there would be no way he'd leave her alone by herself anywhere that was not Earth. Come to think of it, though, there were some things on Earth that would now make him think twice about leaving her on her own. He shared a nod with another...fellow?...waiting with his own bags by the dressing room. He gratefully sat in the chairs by the rooms.

"There you are!" The Doctor appeared, bouncing on his toes and looking none worse for wear. "I trust Amy is not far away if you're here."

"Yeah, just trying on something," Rory said. He pointed to the dressing rooms and then held up his bags. "Christmas shopping she said and now all this."

"What is it with Earth women and shopping?" the Doctor asked. "No, don't answer that. Never mind. She'll be a bit, right? Just enough time."

And then Rory was being pulled away from his seat and into a dressing room. It was large enough for four more people and Rory tried to not think too hard about what kind of other species needed that kind of room. "Doctor?"

"I never apologized," the Doctor whispered. "I'm sorry...that I made you make the choice between the two Amys."

Rory's breath catched. They hadn't talked about that, any of them. It had happened and they were each nursing their wounds in private. Time, though, had begun to heal some wounds and Rory was beginning to accept why the Doctor had done what he had. "No, it's...it's fine. I'm beginning to understand." He also was beginning to understand why the Doctor looked so old, why he sometimes looked so sad. He could only imagine the choices the Doctor had made in his years.

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Now that we got that sorted." He smiled crookedly, that little smile of his that Rory knew meant he was up to no good. "I didn't feel right doing this before I apologized."

Rory cocked his head. "What?"

"This." The Doctor pulled Rory in and kissed him. "Amy likes to interrupt, doesn't she? And now she's on her own, not interrupting us. We have a little time."

"Just enough you said," Rory muttered. Since their time on Appalapachia, they had not had a moment for them and though Rory loved Amy--was devoted to her--there was something about the Doctor. He had been staunchly against inviting the man to their bed, but Amy had been insistent and wore him down and ever since, Rory _wanted_ the Doctor as much as Amy did. It wasn't the same emotion or want that Rory had for Amy, but it was the Doctor. That was all.

Rory put the bags down by their feet and reached for the Doctor's belt. With familiar ease, he opened it and the button. The zipper came down with sharp snicks and then he had it in hand, the Doctor's...well, what was the Time Lord equivilant of a cock. It was different, but worked the same as Rory's which was enough. The Doctor's hands were clumsy, as always, as one slipped in to grabbed Rory's cock. They shared another kiss, hands sliding and hips grinding.

There was too much room here, Rory thought regretfully. Too much space for their heat and breath to not get trapped in--he always loved that about sex. He bent his head to bury his head in the Doctor's neck, breathing him--the scent of the Tardis and adventure and mechanical things and just something alien that Rory loved. He pumped his hips faster and his hand got erratic. The Doctor licked his earlobe and then sucked it in.

Rory groaned as he came and felt the Doctor follow. And though Rory wanted to enjoy the after glow, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, if you two are done defiling another closed space, I want to cash out."

The Doctor groaned. "You have the worst sort of time, Amelia Pond."

"Right," she said. "Come on. We'll get you two back to the Tardis and you can enjoy...whatever it is you two enjoy about each other. Odd, the both of you."

"And you love us for it," Rory said.

"I do, God help me," she said.

They cleaned themselves up and buttoned their pants. Rory shook his head and crooked the Doctor's bowtie. Outside, Amy was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. "The number of small spaces I find you two in. Strange for a man with a box that's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor shrugged. "What can I say? There's just something about being in a small space with a Roman pressed against you."

"Mm, now that I can agree with." Amy looped her arms through theirs. "Tardis. So I can punish you both. Then back to Earth so I can drop off these presents. What do you think, Doctor? Will Christmas be quiet this year?"

"Oh, Pond, Christmas is never quiet," the Doctor said.

Rory hoped there was an Earth for them to get back to, now that he thought it. "Is that your fault?"

"Me? Of course not! Why would I do anything like that? I like humans too much--as frail as you may be and as dangerous as you can be, you are the only species in the entire universe who can make a proper cup of tea."

"Thanks," Rory muttered.

"Right then, Earth, Christmas," the Doctor said. He began bouncing on his toes as the salesclerk--something with tentacles; Rory doubted he would ever get used to it--cashed out Amy's dress. "I love Christmas--always such fun."

"If you call alien invasions fun," Rory said.

"Oh, you realist, Rory Pond," the Doctor said. He pulled him close for a kiss and then wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. "You can't go around the universe with that attitude! You have to have an open mind!"


End file.
